EL COMIENZO DE LAS SOMBRAS
by Ayumi22
Summary: Este fic se trata de dos hermanas que se llaman ayumi y ayame, ayumi es conocida como la sombra de la muerte por que nunka se le veia cuando pasaba con su espada y ayame es conocida como el ninja fantasma puedto que no emitia ningun ruido al asesinar
1. Chapter 1

EL COMIENZO DE LAS SOMBRAS

Prologo.

Pasaron 2 meses desde que yondaime se fue de viaje y deja a su esposa embarazada

De unos 6 meses y la señora uzumaki estaba algo triste por que su querido esposo

No iba a ver nacer a su primer hijo.

Y paso 4 semanas la señora uzumaki ya va tener a su hijo pero hubo un complicacion

En el parto el niño no venia bien y era mejor hacerle una sesaria pero cuando sacaron

Al bebe la señora uzumaki habia perdido mucha sangre.

La señora uzumaki cargo a su hijo y en eso yondaime llaga al hospital a ver a su mujer

Cuando llega a la habitacion ve a su esposa con su hijo en brasos y entra a la habitacion

Pero nota que su mujer no respiraba.

Yondaime cargo a su hijo y lo bautiza como uzumaki naruto y cuando el pequeño cumple

2 años de edad empieza hacer travesuras , su padre muy orgulloso de su hijosu uniko hederero a su tecnica de kage not jutsu.

Ya pasaron 3 meses y naruto tiene 4 años de edad, pero su padre tiene una mision muy

Importante que hacer no podia dejar a su hijito solo en la casa asi que lo llevo con el

A la mision .

Naruto siempre estaba junto a su padre nunka se separaba de el pero como siempre esta

Con el no sabe defenderse de los ninjas que rodearon a su padre y a sus amigos .

Yondaime protejio a todos para que no los mataran pero su hijo no estaba ahí pero

Tampoco dejo de luchar con los ninjas que los estaban atacando.

Naruto estaba en un lago, que esta serca de donde pelea su padre el luchaba por los

De mas , pero naruto estaba siendo vijilado por 4 ninjas enemigos de la villa oculta de

Konoha.

Los 4 ninjas, lo checan todo tipo de movimientos que isiera, hasta que naruto, se fastidia

De estar ahí y empieza a perseguir a un sapo pero los 4 ninjas les habian ordenado que

No fuera en direcicion de la batalla, por que podria despertar , el poder oculto que tiene

El pequeño.

Los ninjas se hacercanba seguilosamente a naruto pero de repente areperce un chico

Y los ninjas lo ven y se ponen en posicion de ataque, 2años mayor que el , en eso naruto

Se sobresalta al ver que el joven sai estaba ahí herido de gravedad y se hacerca a sai pero

Este al ver al niño bien sonrie, se desmaya, el se hacerca y le levanta la cabeza para

Ponerlo en sus piernitas.

Sai empiensa abrir los ojos y ve a naruto dormido pero tenia su cabeza en las piernitas

De naruto, se levanta con dificultady cargo al perqueño, donde lo va a levantar a parece

El chico.

Y se pone en posicion de ataque, pero en eso naruto se va despertando, ve a sai y

Al otro chico en eso el se lanza para proteger a sai pero el salo sabia usar su tecnca

De kage not jutsu asi hace tecnica y a sai le quita su shurikens.

Sai al ver a naruto en pose de ataque lo uniko q podria hacer es quitarle los shurikens

De las manos pero el no las soltaba era como si algo lo posee pero el muchacho al ver

Lo defendia lo dejo y se fue por un llamo de alguien mayor.

El desaparece de ahí y naruto reaccion , ve que tiene los shurikens de sai, se los regresa

Con cuidado y sai abraza a naruto, van caminado en donde se encuentran los de mas para irse a casa, naruto ve a su papa herido y corre a el lo abraza , esta asustado no entendi nada

De lo q estaba pasando, su padre le sonrie y lo carga para que descanse un rato, regresan a konoha.

Ahí estaba el tercer hokage esperandolos naruto al verlo se bajaba para correr a saludarlo

El hokage tambien lo saludaba pero se ponia serio al ver a los de mas heridos kakashi el

Alumno de yondaime se hacerca a el con la cara de felicidad por ver a su sensei bien.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de konoha esta la familia uchiha feliz de ver como itachi a

Mejorado sus habilidades en el combate y sasuke no llegaba a casa a un y su madre se

Preocupaba por el, en eso va entrando sasuke a la casa con herida no muy profundas

Itachi lo ve iba a sia el para sersiorarse de q estara bien.

Sasuke se voltea no quiere que lo chequen ni nada el solo quiere estar en su habitacion

Recostado , el piensa q su padre no lo quiere por como lo trata , itachi va con el a verlo

Lo mete a su recamara y la cerraba de nuevo el no queria ver a su padre aun que lo quiera

Mucho.

Itachi lo ve pero no entiende el comportamiento de hermano y sasuke lo ve y le cuenta

Que le paso , itachi se queda sorprendido por lo que hizo su hermano por alguien

Desconosido y lo felicita , pero el tambien le dice que va a ir a una mision muy lejos de

Konoha y que no iba a poder ayudarlo a entrenar.

Sasuke lo miro y le dice que el le prometio q iba a ir con el a su primer dia de clases en su

Academia y el antes de salir le da la opinion de que le dijiera a su padre que lo llevara,se va

Del cuarto de su hermano.

El dia siguiente sasuke va a la academia con su papa , el se queda ahí mientras su papa va a

La casa con su esposa esperandolo, la señora le sujiero que balla a el estudio y descansara

Un rato, pero ya esta oscureciendo y sasuke se derige a casa peo las calles estan basias y

Ninguna luz prendida el aselera su paso y llega a casa y sa dirige al dojo de su padres donde

Se la pasan el mayor tiempo.

Sasuke al entrar al dojo, encuentra a sus padres muertos y donde se hacerca ve una persona

Y el en vez de ir se quiere enfrentar a el pero la sorpresa que lleva es que fue su hermano

Mayor y se fue corriendo del dojo, en eso itachi lo alcansa y le hace un nijutsu para que

Vea como a matado a sus padres.

It-..los he matado..si quieres vengarlos...odiame, aborreceme y cuando te sientas preparado..ven y enfrentame

Con esas crueles palabras Itachi Uchiha, habia pasado de ser un joven prodiguio, a uno de los más buscados por casi todas las villas del pais de fuego.

Han pasado mas de 4 años de ese acontecimiento insuperable en la vida del Uchiha. Su venganza era primordial, pero por ahora ocuparse de sus problemas

pasaria segundo plano. Ahora formaba un grupo con sus compañeros de la academia, el equipo 7, que como el resto eran conformados por tres jovenes ninjas (genins)y un maestro (jounin)

en lo alto de una zona rocosa, cerca de los limites de Konoha, se encontrabas dos ninjas, ambas mujeres, una con un lobo de mascota, la otra mirba la ciudad los ojos oscurecidos de nostalgia.

ayame: hemos llegado...ayumi..mientras acariciaba a su mascota

Ayame era una persona conocida como la asesina fantasma , dado que nunca emitia ruido para asesinar, era una ninja que trabajaba para sus intereses.

Fin del prologo

Ayame: esperamos sus revis no sean tan malos dejen alguno.

Ayumi: si no dejan revis los matare y no estoy jugando.

Ayame: disculpenla ella no esta bien jeje esta algo frustrada.

Ayumi: leanlo y disfrutenlo .

Ayame: si leanlo nos veremos en el primer capi.

Ayumi: se portan mal y nos invitan jejejeje.


	2. Chapter 2

El comienzo de las sombras

Capitulo. 1 : El encuentro

En lo alto de una zona rocosa, cerca de los limites de Konoha, se encontrabas dos ninjas, ambas mujeres, una con un lobo de mascota, la otra mirba la ciudad los ojos oscurecidos de nostalgia.

ayame: hemos llegado...ayumi..mientras acariciaba a su mascota

Ayame era una persona conocida como la asesina fantasma , dado que nunca emitia ruido para asesinar, era una ninja que trabajaba para sus intereses, pero claro que aceptaba trabajos especiales, como en este caso , investigar sobre los movimientos internos de esa aldea y tomar un registro, Ayumi ,su hermana menor , era conocida como sombra de la muerte, nunca se le veía al pasar con su espada.

Aye: Parece ser que... Aun siguen siendo la misma aldea que dejamos...sonriendo

Ayu: lo estùpido no cambia..parece que la misión es una tontería.

Aye: escuche que .. Aquí esta el chico Kyuubi.. Me muero de la curiosidad por pelear con el..

Ayu: ..No esta a nuestro nivel...

Aye:…no te creas, se que su maestro es el legendario ninja copia..kakashi no sharingan

Ayu..sharingan?? Eso lo hace interesante..

Aye: no...Estoy interesada en buscar problemas

Ante la mirada asesina de su hermanita menor, Ayame me movió rápidamente, seguida por Ayumi…tenían tiempo de sobra.

Pasaron por los límites cruzando lo que es el valle del fin. Su trabajo era conseguir información secreta y proporcionarla a los enemigos de konoha.

El valle de la muerte era conocido dado de que tenia animales y trampas terriblemente mortales para cualquier ninja , sin embargo las hermanas cruzaron sin problemas hasta que un shuriken paso en su cara. Estaban siendo observadas.

Kakashi: ustedes no parecen ser ninjas amigables.

Aye: llegaste solo a esa conclusion solo?? O ser un pederasta te ayuda..sonriendo con cierto humor ácido

Ka: parece ser uqe eres la mayor.. Quienes son.

Aye. Soy la ninja fantasma

Ayu: …sombra de la muerte…

Aye: y no estamos como para enseñar técnicas de combate a estudiantes de academia

Los presentes, incluyendo a Kakashi, tomaron el comentario muy apaecho y estaban decididos a demostrar alas forasteras el poder de Konoha.

ka: Veamos que son capaces de hacer..SUITON SURYUDAN!!!

Un enorme dragon de agua fue creado conla clara intencion de acabr con las "intrusas"..pero ayame detuvo el golpe con sus manos..

Aye- esto empieza a hartarme...Ayumi!! encargate del gracioso del antifaz..yo me encargare de estos crios..

Ayu. claro..veamos que puedes hacer abuelo...mientras atacaba con su espada a kakashi

Aye: empezemos a jugar..

Ayumi: konnichiwa dejen revis por q si no lo hacen los matare.

Ayame: konnichiwa, discupadla ella no queria ser asi de ruda , pero si dejen revis.

Ayumi:se por tan mal para q me imviten jejeje.

Ayame: mejor portense bien no le hagan caso a mi hermanita.


End file.
